


New Year, New Me

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years Resolution, No Smut, part of my 52 week project, soft, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: Harry decidedly did not think about any new year’s resolutions for 2018. The big talking about having to change just because the year did, was bulshit to him. In the past years, since his “adult” life began probably, did he think about what he could change coming the new year and every time December came around, he had to acknowledge the fact, that he achieved not any of those things.





	New Year, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Have fun reading and please feel free to leave comments or kudos, they would make me really happy :)

_5th January 2018_

Harry decidedly did not think about any new year’s resolutions for 2018. The big talking about having to change just because the year did, was bulshit to him. In the past years, since his “adult” life began probably, did he think about what he could change coming the new year and every time December came around, he had to acknowledge the fact, that he achieved not any of those things.

New year’s resolutions were bulshit, but here Harry was, sitting at his kitchen table, contemplating about what has happened in 2017 and why he was feeling this sadness, settled deep in his bones and how he could change that in the new year. 

He thought about his parents breaking up in the beginning of last year, about all the changes he had to go through because of that, even though he was twenty-three already and hadn’t lived at his parent’s place, his _home_ , since he was nineteen. 

He thought about losing his best childhood friend because of a stupid fight that they still hadn’t managed to resolve, since said best friend moved for uni and wouldn’t respond to any of Harry’s several texts or calls. He didn’t even know anymore what that fight was all about, but it didn’t seem to matter anyway. Hell, his friend didn’t even know about his parents, even though Harry could’ve needed a good friend during that time. Could still need it, probably.  
Just before Christmas, a time that Harry used to spend not only with his family but also with his best friend, did Harry realise, that also his best friend was some kind of _home_ to him. 

He finally thought about his flat that was finally starting to feel like it could become a home to him, after his roommate moved out a few days ago. Harry didn’t know if he should start crying or screaming, whenever he thought about the madness that was the process of his roommate finally moving out. It was draining and he could still feel it in his bones. 

The soft click of the front-door opening tucked at the corner of his thoughts, urging him to come back to reality. 

Strong arms circled around his upper body, a chin dug into his left shoulder and a soft cheek pressed against his own, finally pulling him out of his distress. 

“Hey love,” Louis mumbled and pressed a firm kiss against his cheek, before he rested his chin back against Harry’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about new year’s resolutions,” he answered and cleared his throat after he heard his own raspy voice. Deeper, since he hadn’t used it in a while. 

Even though he couldn’t see Louis’ face, did Harry know that his boyfriend was scrunching his nose in that adorable way of his.

“Those are bulshit. Why would you make up some huge goals for the next year if you could just start living it day by day? Who knows what changes are lying ahead, that might work against your resolutions but in the end are exactly what you need?”

“You're right,” Harry said, voice breathy. Because Louis was right. He could feel how the tension left his body, his shoulders sagging a little and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“‘Course I am. I’m like, super smart, if you haven’t noticed yet.”

Harry turned his head, finally being able to drink in the image of his gorgeous boyfriend. Louis was wearing a loose sweater, the sleeves way too long, leaving him with adorable sweater paws. 

“C’mere,” Harry mumbled and pulled at Louis’ hips, until the smaller man was perched on his lap, looping his arms around Harry’s neck. “What would I do without you?” 

“You would still be you. And you would still do, what your heart wants. You’re so strong and brave and smart and beautiful, do you know that? Because sometimes I think you’re forgetting how amazing you are. So I’m kind of glad that I am here to tell you again and again and again.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling and Harry felt warm, like on a sunny spring day. 

“We should go on a holiday this spring,” he said and burrowed his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, breathing in his scent. 

“Sure,” Louis said, without any care in the world. Sounding happy to just be exactly where he was in that moment. “But first we need to finish making this flat our home, don’t you think?”

Harry nodded and lifted his head, his eyes searching for Louis’. 

“That would be nice,” he nodded again. “But even if it doesn’t go so well, do I already have my happy-place. My _real_ home.”

Louis smiled, his eyebrows slightly drawn in. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “You, Louis Tomlinson, you are my home.”

Soft lips pressed against Harry’s, pecking them once, twice, thrice. 

“You’re my home, too,” Louis whispered and suddenly it did not matter anymore what 2018 had in mind for Harry, or if he would make any big changes in his life. As long as he had this beautiful soul right with him, he would be able to conquer the world.


End file.
